The Marauder's Best Prank Ever
by janiesgotagun
Summary: Remus Lupin reminisces about a time long ago, when he and his fellow Marauders performed one of their greatest pranks ever. This was written 3 years ago, back when I was only 14, so I apologise if it's not that great.


Remus Lupin sat at the table at Headquarters, all by himself. He was looking through documents for the Order, trying to track down known Death Eaters. He sighed to himself.

"If only the guys were still here," he said to himself. Remus really missed his best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black, and now that Dumbledore was also dead, he felt even more lonely than usually. Remus shuffled through some papers about Snape. He remembered when he went to school with Snape. He was a very strange kid, with very greasy black hair. Remus remembered the time when the Marauders played their biggest prank on Snape and the Slytherins...

_Peter, you git, keep quiet!" Sirius whispered to Peter. The four of them were under James' Invisibilty Cloak and were headed towards the Slytherin Common Room. James looked at the map he was holding in his  
"OK, here it is." He said. They took off the Invisibilty Cloak and James stuffed it into his pocket.  
"Now what?" Remus__  
"The map says to say serpent" said James. The portrait swung open and the four Marauders quickly climbed into the Slytherin Common Room.  
"OK, here's the plan", said Sirius."Peter, you go and put this non-drying paint all over the furniture. Remus, curse all the chairs so that when you sit on them, they bite you. When you two finish doing that, change all the portraits so that they are of the pictures we gave you. James and I will go up to the dorms and we're going to change their shampoo to hair dye. Also, we're going to change all their clothes into womens' black lacy lingerie. And just do anything else that you can think of."_

_  
They all did their jobs in less than 10 minutes. When James and Sirius came back down from the dorms, they looked around. Remus and Peter had changed all the portraits. Some of the pictures were now pictures of Slytherins with their faces drawn on. There was one of a pig's behind, a pile of dung, and many other things. All the furniture was painted on, but the paint was charmed so it matched the original color of the_

"OK, lets get out of here" said James. The four of them left.  
The next morning, the Marauders got up extra early and went down to breakfast. About 15 minutes later, other students began to come in for breakfast.

"Prongs, here comes some of the Slytherins" said Sirius.  
They looked over to the doors and seen some Slytherins walk in, wincing and limping. They were all wearing black undergarments. Some of the Slytherins hair was bright red, others were gold or neon pink. They looked very uncomfortable.  
The Gryffindor table all burst out laughing.  
"Looks like they all went to a strippers club and forgot to change back to normal clothes." said Peter.  
The Slytherins sat down at their table. When they put food on their forks to eat, before they could get the food into their mouths, it would shoot up their noses. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws laughed even harder at this.  
"Ready for the final show?" asked James.  
"Definetly" said Sirius.  
The four boys all sneakily raised their wands and pointed them at the Slytherin Table. Suddenly, all the Slytherins jumped onto the table and started singing, "WE LOVE MUGGLES, THEY ARE THE BEST. WE SMELL LIKE DIAPERS, WORSE THAN ALL THE REST."  
It was at this moment that the teachers walked in.  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" said Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher and Head Of Slytherin.  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at the Slytherin table and they all stopped singing. Their clothes and hair were returned to normal.  
"Who did this?" shouted Professor McGonagall. Behind her back, Dumbledore was faintly smiling and had a twinkle in his eye.  
"I should have known," said McGonagall. "Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, to my office. Now!"  
The four of them had each got a weeks' worth of detention, and 20 points each from Gryffindor. But they just laughed about it in the end.

"Hello? Remus, are you awake?" Remus faintly heard someone call his name.  
"Wha, huh, oh, hi Tonks" said Remus, upon seeing the familiar bubble gum pink hair that was Tonks'.  
"Were you asleep or something?"  
"No, I was just thinking about James and Sirius.  
"Oh" Tonks couldn't think of anything else to say, because that was a very touchy subject for Remus.  
"But they're gone, and we have to put the past behind us." he said.  
"OK, thats a good you going home tonight? It's 2:00am!" said Tonks.  
"No, I have to stay here and work on tracking down these Death Eaters"  
"Well, I'll stay with you. Come on, take a break for tonight" Tonks grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him into the sitting room. They sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and fell asleep curled up in each others arms. Remus wasn't as lonely anymore, because he had finally found love.


End file.
